villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Darth Vader
shouldn't he be catergorized as a masked villan? Jedijake123 06:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I think that Anakin Skywalker's characteristics should be separated from the character of Dark Vador. To explein my point, let's just say that he is no longer Obi Wan's friend after being turned to the Dark Side, so "Friend of Hero" and several other categories hardly apply to the villain he becomes. Balthus Dire 14:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Add to the main panel "Tragic Villain", in addition to "Dark Lord". Mascot Why is this page locked off from editing? To any admin who can edit this, add the category Mascots. --DragonDude83 (talk) 15:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) So many categories I was thinking of adding Possessed/Brainwashed since it has been reinstated and old Ankin certainly drank way too much of Emperor Palpatine's Cool-Aid but god damn! I saw how many categories there are and even though he is a prime canidate for this one I feel like with all the extra stuff, most of them trivalities in my opinion, adding another category would just be in bad taste.Mesektet (talk) 09:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Complete Monster I know, I'll get questioned for that, but if you really think about it he had the evil in him until the very end of The Return Of The Jedi. So did Vegeta, but he fully redeemed himself at the end of Dragon Ball Z. The Complete Monster category usually is for people who have crossed beyond the Moral Event Horizon, and there is pretty much no chance for redemption. --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) No - he is not a Complete Monster, that's taking it too far.. the very fact he saved Luke's life and the moment afterwards where they showed a very touching father/son moment would never happen if he was a true CM.. CMs are in general never portrayed positively and Darth Vader is too complex and "grey zone" to be one. Doctor Mad (talk) 20:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) True. He never was a CM, not even before redeeming himself, because his tradegy is valid, and he was a pawn of Sidious. Whoever thinks of him as a CM should consider looking deeper into every single moment of the Star Wars Trilogy. He may have destroyed a planet, but he was under mind control. DiabolicCade (talk) 19:11, November 21, 2015 (UTC) How is he tragic? Because that tragedy certainly holds up after murdering his wife, killing millions, murdering children, blowing up a planet killing billions, and trying to murder his own son daughter, he was not posessed! Anakin did all that on his own! It wasn't darth Vader who did those things, it was him! Anakin and darth Vader are the same person! Also he was planning on overthrowing palpatine, so he wasnt a pawn in the slightest! And no he did cross the moral even horizon when he murder those children, how is he redeemed?Kevin125 (talk) 18:31, November 21, 2015 (UTC) How is he redeemed you ask? Just look at the comment above. He shows remorse for everything in the end saves his son from Sidious, and has a father and son moment, and later after turning into a ghost, appears again to see him. Isn't that obvious? Also, he was manipulated by Sidious in the worst way ever while having lots of Chaos around him at the same time, and he was a hero for a long time who was confused and all. No matter how amoral his actions were, he clearly counts as a tragic villain because he had a soft spot for Luke, his son. Also, the reason why he killed Sidious was that he attacked Luke. He stayed loyal until then. Another reason why Vader is a tragic villain, is because, in the last movie, he regrets strongly what he has done, basicly to the point of self-hatred, so he is not to be anywhere as evil as Sidious. The fact that you would even think of putting him on as a CM is pointless, and disturbing. Think of it. Everything that happened in his past relate to what he did when he was Vader, and he feels guilty for all of it. You might as well want to look at the facts. Vegeta both redeemed himself and his tradegy still held up after he blew up countless of planets and forced a kid to see his father get his bones broken. DiabolicCade (talk) 10:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whoever Added To Deletion Darth Vader may of been redeemed, he may also of been noble but he WAS a villain - even tragic.. he's an anti-villain of sorts but he's still the designated "bad guy" until the Emperor arrived.. think of him in the same vain as Magneto, he may well be seen as a "hero" but his methods were immoral in his setting and he opposed the hero. Granted he'd be antagonist rather than villain but this wiki tends to blur the two considerably, so I believe he is more than valid Doctor Mad (talk) 20:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) What Vader is Categories that Vader does ''apply for, based on his character: *Psychopath: Vader is highly intelligent to a fault, lacks a certain level of empathy, is completely ruthless and does not react emotionally to disturbing situations. Also, the pre-robotics Darth Vader was prone to intense fits of uncontrollable violence nad overconfidence *Mechanically modified: All of Vader's limbs have been replaced with powerful mechanical limbs, and he was also fitted with a sophisticated suit of armour with advanced life-support systems *A villain with dissonant serenity: After his battle on Mustafar with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vader was notorious for maintaining an impeccably calm and reserved demeanor, even when he was in combat with another opponent, or in extreme pain. *Monomaniac/Obsessed: Vader is incessantly obsessed with something after his turn to the Dark Side. In the second and third act of ''Revenge of the Sith, he is obsessed with finding a way to stop Padme from dying, only to cause her death in the first place - this drove him to insanity. He also became obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker in The Empire Strikes Back. Vader's capacity for obsession was one of the things that made him so dangerous. *Strategic villain: Vader is a military genius and master planner, nearly exceeding the Emperor himself. In The Empire Strikes Back, he provides an elaborate plan to deliver Luke to the Emperor through freezing him in Carbonite, and ''dispose of Han Solo in the process. He was also capable of manipulating Starkiller easily for several years, using him intelligently to hunt down traitors and Jedi enemies of the Empire. *Tragic Villain: Vader's motivations as Anakin Skywalker in his early life are reasonably understandable, as he was only trying to maintain the life of somebody he loved - this unfortunately drove him to diabolical loyalties and methods. What Vader isn't Seeing how many times these tags have been added and deleted, I'm making a list of commonly tagged categories that Vader DOES NOT classify as for the person(s) who keep adding these. *Soul Caliber Villain: The category is only fit for antagonists with canonical, somewhat major plot appearances in the franchise. Vader is a non-canon extra character like Kratos, Yoda, and Starkiller. *Sociopath/Egomaniac: Vader obviously isn't a sociopath nor an egomaniac, he cares for his son, daughter, and wife. Actually, his selflessness for Padme is what caused him to become Vader in the first the place. Plus. he almost killed himself over his sole self loathing. *Ghost: Anakin Skywalker became a ghost, not Vader. *Xenophobe: In what piece of canon Star Wars culture is Vader portrayed as a racist? *Corrupt Official: The category states a CO is someone who abuses their political power. Vader doesn't really do that. He only uses the Empire to fight the Rebels, and in all fairness, they attacked first. *Villains who fall to their deaths: .....*lifts nonexistant glasses*.....wait, what? *Megalomaniac: Though, in ''Revenge of the Sith, ''Vader dictated a dramatic speech about his apparent desire to rule the galaxy alongside Padme after they overthrow the Emperor, this does not genuinely make him a megalomaniac. Throughout the rest of his film appearances, he serves as simply a ruthless, powerful and terrifying misanthrope who did nothing but adheres to the whim of his master. In fact, both times he tries to manipulate people - His wife Padme Amidala, and son Luke Skywalker - is when he is simply trying to get them on his side, not necessarily to the Dark Side. *Spoiled Brat: Darth Vader, as Anakin Skywalker, was not spoiled as a child. He received absolutely no finer material things in his childhood, and therefore couldn't receive it in excess. He also did not react violently or self-righteously when he didn't get what he wanted. He only ever lost his temper in similar situations becuase he was already mentally marred, not because he was spoiled rotten. So, hopefully, these will stop some confused users into constantly adding these tags. Fireworks888 (talk) 21:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Darth Vader and BPD Eric Bui, a psychiatrist at University of Toulouse Hospital, argued at the 2007 American Psychiatric Association convention that Anakin meets six of the nine diagnostic criteria for borderline personality disorder (BPD), one more than necessary for a diagnosis. He and a colleague, Rachel Rodgers, published their findings in a 2010 letter to the editor of the journal ''Psychiatry Research. Bui says he found Anakin Skywalker a useful example to explain BPD to medical students.[29] In particular, Bui points to Anakin's abandonment issues and uncertainty over his identity. Anakin's mass murders of the Tusken Raiders in Attack of the Clones and the young Jedi in Revenge of the Sith count as two dissociative episodes, fulfilling another criterion. Bui hoped his paper would help raise awareness of the disorder, especially among teens. Darth Vader's iconic status has made the character a synonym for evil in popular culture; psychiatrists have even considered him as a useful example to explain borderline personality disorder to medical students. So it should be noted that he suffers from BPD. And the cateory "Villains with borderline personality disorder" should be added to his category section. TVfan99 (talk) 07:02, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Redeemed? After he murdered his family tortured and killed thousand of innocents, hes beyond redemption if you ask me. He only Redeemed himself by sacrificing his life to save his son and killing one of the most evil beings in any form of fictions. It could be argued anything less would only be earning himself Remorseful. He in the end did the only real thing he could do to even come close to full redemption.Jester of chaos (talk) 19:52, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Vader in SW: RebelsI I have no access to editing this page anymore, so I ask to add informations about his involvement in TV series SW:Rebels, in trailer he's advertised as a main antagonist, I saw him fighting Kanan in trailer of season 2.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 09:11, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Death Battle Villian Darth Vader will be fighting Dr. Doom. Can an admin please add the category to this page? VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 18:20, June 11, 2015 (UTC) What's wrong with a few n'ts? Hello Everyone Toby here ii just wanted to introduce myself and maybe want to talk? Anti-Villain Now, don't go on a rampage on me about all his Moral Event Horizon, but i think he could count as Anti-Villain, because he's a Noble Demon, and died with Honor in the end. Another thing is he saw the Jedi as evil, after getting manipulated by Sidious in the most twisted way ever. DiabolicCade (talk) 10:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC) I won't rampage don't worry just let me explain it here: he's delusional but he's not a morally grey character and goes beyond what a Anti-Villain does due to his murder of children, genocide of a tribe of Tusken Raider (before becoming Vader even), allowing or ordering a world destroyed without much if any indication he regretted it and provably more though my memory isn't the greatest on some of the movies. That said he is more Nobel then some villains in the movies and definitely more then some in the expanded universe but not enough to really make him a anti-villain. Jester of chaos (talk) 20:40, January 14, 2016 (UTC) The Force Unleashed Now that The Force Unleashed version of Vader is considered a CM, shall we make a seperate page for that Vader to avoid another King Boo? Larry.z.eata (talk) 09:15, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Darth Vader wasn't a CM in The Force Unleashed Truly a titular villain? Isn't Vader a titular villain? Or is Anakin a titular hero only in Return of the Jedi? Everytime I remove Category:Protagonist Villain from his article page due to containing Category:Titular Villains it's just returned.--844996 17:39, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Why is the Epic Rap Battles of History version of Vader even on this page? I do not understand why it should be on this page at all, since it's not even part of the damn Star Wars lore. The idea of something being fan-made not belonging on an official page for an official character is just basic common sense to me, so I see no reason for it to even be here. Why the ERB Vader page was deleted just so it can be slapped onto the actual Darth Vader page in the first place is something I cannot grasp. Very tempted to just move it back over to it's own separate page. Valkerone (talk) 23:16, August 15, 2017 (UTC) It shouldn't be; it should be in tivia at most. Keep an eye out for whoever is doing it and we'll put a stop to it. NerdWithAKeyboard (talk) 23:40, August 15, 2017 (UTC) DarkUnknownWarrior added it, and gave no other valid reason why he added aside from the sake of "mashing up these two together". Again, it should be on it's own individual article where it actually belongs, not here. Valkerone (talk) 03:21, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Fallen Hero When Anikin Skywalker was a Jedi, he a become a Sith. why is vader faux affably instead of affably? When he was evil, he was an evil mass murderer. A great example of him being Faux Affably Evil is in The Empire Strikes Back when he says ‘We would be honoured if you would join us’ just after Han shoots at him. He then subjects said people he greeted as welcomed guests to torture. Similar to Kylo Ren with Rey, He as faux Affably evil to everyone except Luke and Padme. Harry.taylor.9085 (talk) 20:28, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Harry. so, vader and ren are faux? and they are affable for 2 people.